Máquina de peluches
by LovssaP
Summary: [KACCHAKO] [Oneshot] Uraraka quiere un peluche y su novio lo va a conseguir... de alguna forma. T solo por las malas lenguas de Bakugou.


**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi. Esta historia ha sido escita por diversión y sin fines lucrativos.**

* * *

Máquina de peluches

Bakugou nunca había estado interesado en esas mierdas.

O tal vez sí, cuando era niño, pero ni siquiera en ese entonces se empeñaba en conseguir un peluche porque le pareció lindo, tierno, o anhelaba verlo en su cama, a menos que fuera uno muy genial, pero eso era difícil, porque la mayoría eran animales y en su mente de infante, la bestia más genial era él y solo All Might estaba por encima, y había mercancia de All Might por todas partes así que "ganar" un peluche de él era innecesario cuando ibas a la otra esquina y lo comprabas.

Pero casi siempre que se interesaba en algo así era únicamente para dejar demostrado una vez más que era el mejor en todo.

El mejor en las peleas, el de mejor resistencia, el del mejor quirk, el mejor destruyendo todo, el mejor sacando peluches, el mejor en los sentimient... ¿qué?

El rubio cenizo volvió a la tierra y el estacionamiento de su nave espacial fueron dos redondos y marrones ojos brillantes

"¿Katsuki? ¿En qué piensas?" Preguntó divertida la castaña

Ella le preguntaba en qué estaba pensando cuando solo hace unos momentos le había dicho que quería un jodido peluche de esa máquina ¿En serio? ¿No era obvio?

"Hm" Resopló "En que vamos a sacar una de esas mierdas felpudas de esta cosa, obviamente"

Estaban en una feria rodeados de stands de juego, la gente se animaba a participar y ganar un premio a cambio de insertar aros en un palo, derribar botellas con una bola, encajar una pelota en un agujero, dar al blanco con dardos y disparar a figuritas pequeñas con una escopeta

La idea de escopetear figuritas le entusiasmaba más al rubio, pero lamentablemente su ángel -no es que la llamara así tan fuerte- se había fijado en un conejo que estaba atrapado junto con otros animales dentro de la colorida caja.

Así que sin ningún pero más, se dispuso a sacarlo. Colocó una moneda dentro de la ranura y se prendieron las luces de la máquina junto a un alegre ritmo musical para amenizar su intento de irse con el conejo en las manos.

Uraraka ni siquiera alcanzó a decirle que no se preocupara cuando él ya había puesto su característica sonrisa que significaba lo mismo bajo todas las circunstancias: que no se iba a rendir. Al parecer ya no había vuelta atrás...

En el primer intento no parecía que las cosas fueran muy mal, la garra iba bajando hasta el objetivo, posó sus 3 ganchos sobre él para agarrarlo y pese a los rumores que había escuchado alguna vez de que las máquinas esas eran una esta-

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué clase de gancho tan miserable es éste? ¡No podría levantar ni una puta pluma! ¡Lo soltó apenas lo agarró!" Los improperios de Bakugou enojado debían quedar documentados como parte de los sonidos más fuertes del mundo, peor si se estaba quejando, a toda la feria le llamaba la atención, Ochako en cambio estaba acostumbrada a su intenso compañero y a no apenarse si de protagonizar escenas en público por él se trataba.

Afortunadamente era alguien muy escandaloso y fácil de enojar pero no de frustrar, también era muy perseverante. Sacó otra moneda que tenía en el bolsillo del pantalón y volvió a probar suerte.

Uraraka se encontraba unos pasos más atrás observando a su chico explosivo inusuamente concentrado y siendo sumamente cuidadoso, él por su parte pensaba entre sí que si no funcionaba de una forma, debía funcionar de la otra.

Apretó el botón, manejó la palanca con movimientos muy precisos y cuando ya se acercaba hasta la apertura donde debía caer para ser expulsado de la máquina, la garra vovió a abrirse y el conejo volvió a estar entre sus compañeros peluches.

El ciclo se repitió muchas veces.

Las suficientes para que Bakugou comenzara a impacientarse y al querer sacar más monedas de su bolsillo, se diera cuenta de que no quedaban.

"¡Kirishima, dame más monedas!" Exigió a su amigo de siempre que los estaba acompañando

Parecía que el pelirrojo ya estaba esperando que le pidieran un puñado más de monedas porque las tenía en mano, listas para entregárselas

"¡Viejo, tienes que dejarme intentarlo! ¡Es el desafío más másculino que he visto!"

"Olvídalo... esto es trabajo de un solo héroe"

Eijirou también estaba animoso y hasta le había llegado a pedir a Bakugou en varias ocasiones que lo dejara intentar porque aquel era un desafío muy masculino, pero el rubio no se lo permitía, al menos no ahora, porque si por azares del destino lograba sacarlo por él, iba a quedar marcado como el imbécil que no pudo con un muñeco de felpa de por vida.

Rayos, definitivamente habría sido más fácil abatir figuritas a punta de escopetazos.

Ya había conseguido un oso y una carita feliz, pero seguía siendo un fracaso si no era lo que su Mejillas deseaba.

"Cara redonda, yo..." Le dio un vistazo a la chica a sus espaldas, roja como un tomate "Yo voy a sacar esto como sea"

Uraraka sintió todo el rostro arder, pero no iba a cuestionar su determinación, ella solo había dicho que le parecía lindo ese conejo cuando pasaban caminando por ahí y él se tomó muy enserio sus palabras, como se tomaba enserio todo lo demás.

Katsuki nunca había permanecido tranquilo ¡y estando despierto! por tanto tiempo, y mucho menos había tenido un grano de paciencia hasta ese momento.

"¡Maldición, arreglen esta basura inutilizable, tiene todos los malditos ganchos oxidados, ni el diablo ganaría este juego estúpido en tal mal estado!"

Pero al fin dejó salir su furia, alegándole al desconocido que se encargaba de la verificación y control de calidad de la máquina.

Le dio un puñetazo explosivo (literalmente) a todos los botones que habían, que no tenían ni razón de existir ya que nadie los usaba, uno era el de Inicio, otro servía para cambiar el ritmo de los colores (¿A quién le importaba eso?) y los otros 2 estaban de adorno.

Pero de algo servían al parecer, o algo hizo la magnitud de la mini explosión que estalló Bakugou cuando los golpeó.

Más o menos

Los 3 presentes, sin contar a todas las personas (o los extras) que paseaban cerca, dieron un paso atrás porque la garra de la máquina se puso a funcionar por primera vez en la noche.

Se descontroló totalmente, el gancho agarraba de a dos animales y los tiraba en la caja hueca para sacarlos fuera y se pasaba a golpear violentamente con los cristales.

"Ahora sí van a llover peluches, amigo, hazte a un lado" Exclamó el rojizo tomando precauciones al activar su quirk, era probable que las paredes de metal volaran.

Y entonces se detuvo.

No sin que antes una pieza grande y metálica en la parte inferior del mecanismo se cayera al suelo al ser empujada por una manada de animales, emojis y muñecos de felpa que se esparcieron por el suelo.

Kirishima bajó la guardia y Bakugou al percibir que no había peligro se acercó lentamente al mar que acababa de crear y tomó tranquilamente un adorable conejo color ceniza claro con ojos rojos para entregárselo a Ochako.

Ella se echó a reír para destensar los nervios y recibió su regalo contenta con un dulce beso de agradecimiento. Un dulce beso al que él no se podía negar ni aunque estuviera loco, ni aunque se hubiera dado cuenta que el resto de la clase estaba ahí viendo el espectáculo que por supuesto había llamado la atención de todos.

Solo fue interrumpido por la ruidosa alegría de los niños llegando a rescatar peluches

"Y yo pensé que esa máquina solo servía para tragarse el dinero de la gente" Sonrió satisfecho dejando los labios de su adorada castaña

"Eres el héroe que hizo justicia por eso..." Volvió a plantar un pequeño beso en la boca del rubio "Y mira como están felices todos estos niños"

Un leve rubor apareció sobre su nariz y lo obligó a voltear la mirada

"Como sea, de todos modos" Observó el animal en las manos de ella "¿por qué te gustó ese conejo? no tiene nada de especial"

Ochako se mordió el labio con tenura

"Porque se parece a ti" Respondió.

¿Qué?

_Flashback_

_"¡Tienes a la bestia más feroz de la selva frente a ti! ¡No necesitas esa basura!" Decía orgulloso un pequeño Katsuki de 5 años ante su amigo que se había fijado en un oso de felpa que no tenían oportunidad de conseguir._

_"Bueno, ¡tienes razón Kacchan!"_

_Fin Flashback_

Así lo habían llamado desde que era pequeño, incluso antes de conseguir su peculiaridad, que solo reafirmaba su carácter explosivo, por lo inquieto que era. Lo habían llamado una bestia poderosa, alguien salvaje, porque desde que nació era un hiperactivo con genio corto y al conseguir su peculiaridad esto se multiplicó.

Nadie podía decir lo contrario de Bakugou, ni siquiera la gente que no lo conocía porque él los dejaba al día solo con su presencia y su carta de presentación eran primeras impresiones brutales. Incluso si no lo habían visto nunca, escuchar sobre él era suficiente para imaginarlo.

Pero sin importar nada de eso, allí estaba ella, Uraraka Ochako, comparándolo con un pequeño y lindo conejo.

"Yo estoy de acuerdo con lo que dice ella"

Esa voz era de Kaminari ¿Cuando demonios había llegado?

Ambos giraron y vieron a varios compañeros observándolos entre risas quién sabe hace cuanto. ¡¿Cuando demonios habían llegado todos?!

"¿Qué? ¿Nunca te dijeron que tus ojos son como los de un conejo?" Denki con una risa nerviosa solo pudo resignarse, ya lo habían escuchado de todos modos.

"Y tú pareces un puto canario en la oreja" Gruñó el aludido en su defensa.

"No es lo único, a veces también puede ser tierno como uno"

Bakugou pudo distinguir la tranquila pero molesta voz de ese mitad-mitad en la parte de atrás del montón, jodiéndolo como siempre. Iba a matarlos, realmente iba a matarlos, a todos.

Pero ahora

Ahora los brazos de Ochako lo estaban sujetando suavemente, y él honestamente no tenía ni el más mínimo deseo de soltarse de su cálido agarre.

Estaba irremediablemente atado.

* * *

Buueeno, derrepente se me ocurrió la idea y así quedó!:3

Con mucho amor, creo que el Kacchako es tanto tanto tanto... ^^ no puedo dejarlo pasar!


End file.
